


Шерил и Тони от "А" до "Я"

by KisVani



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, F/F, Resurrection, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Сборник драбблов по буквам алфавита, между собой не связаны ничем, кроме пейринга.





	Шерил и Тони от "А" до "Я"

**Арестуй меня**  
— Тони, ты опять меня поймала.  
Шерил улыбается и отходит от сейфа, а Тони хочет разозлиться на нее, но не может.  
— Если меня из-за тебя выгонят еще и с этой работы... — начинает Тони, но не может придумать достаточно серьезной угрозы.  
Из тех, что она сможет воплотить, во всяком случае.  
— Ну так арестуй меня, — смеется Шерил и сводит вместе запястья.  
Тони фыркает.  
— Ограничусь предупреждением.

 **Брось меня**  
— Уходи, — говорит Шерил. — Спасайся.  
И Тони бежит, но не потому что хочет спасти свою жизнь, а потому что не хочет думать, что бросила Шерил.

 **Воскреси меня**  
Сложно вымывать комья грязи из густых волос Шерил. Да и сами эти волосы путаются и Тони боится дернуть расческой слишком сильно. Но, когда она все-таки дергает и вырывает волосы целым клоком — Шерил даже не морщится.  
— Извини, — все равно шепчет Тони.  
В ответ — молчание. Только звук льющейся воды и тяжело дыхание Тонию  
— Я не помню больницы, — внезапно громко говорит Шерил. — Только, как в меня выстрелили.  
— Все хорошо, любовь моя, — быстро отвечает Тони. — Ты в порядке.  
Она сама себе не верит. С чего бы верить Шерил?  
— Я же умерла. Ведь правда?  
Она поворачивается через плечо и смотрит на Тони.  
— Я... тебя вернула, — голос подводит.  
Шерил кивает и отворачивается. Больше она ни о чем не спрашивает.

 **Гони меня**  
— Прошу, уйди, — Тони уже не кричит, она просит, но Шерил ее не слушает, она садится рядом, обнимает, кладет голову на плечо.  
— Тише, — произносит она. — Все хорошо.  
Тони не понимает, как все может быть хорошо? Ей кажется, что мир сошел с ума, а, главное, сошла с ума Шерил, которая пыталась из незнакомца сделать своего умершего брата.  
— Уйди, — повторяет Тони.  
— Никогда, Ти-Ти, — отвечает Шерил. — Я никогда ней уйду.  
И, почему-то, это похоже на угрозу.

 **Допроси меня**  
Быть помощником шерифа в Ривердейле — это то еще сомнительное удовольствие. Допрашивать свидетелей ритуального убийства — еще хуже. А уж если свидетельница — это Шерил Блоссом... С которой конкретно эта помощница шерифа встречается...  
— Я скажу, что не могу заниматься этим делом, — вздыхает Тони. — Не понимаю, почему шеф не отстранил меня сразу же.  
— Да ладно тебе, — во взгляде Шерил пляшет весь ад, причем — под музыку семидесятых. — Ты же всегда хотела допросить меня mon amour. Давай устроим ролевые игры.

 **Ешь меня**  
Когда Шерил прикусывает внутреннюю сторону бедра — Тони выгибается. Она знает, что от ласк и укусов Шерил у нее останутся следы, будто от нападения зверя или, скорее, вампира. Шерил никогда не сдерживается и, кажется, на самом деле хочет съесть Тони заживо.  
И, когда Шерил опускает голову ниже и широко лижет, вырывая у Тони стон, та думает: она не против. Пусть однажды Шерил съест ее целиком.

 **Жалей меня**  
— Не нужно меня жалеть, — говорит Шерил, когда ей пытаются принести какие-то соболезнования на очередной годовщине смерти Джейсона.  
— Не нужно меня жалеть, — шипит Шерил, когда суд отказывается отдать Дагвуда и Юнипер ей под опеку.  
— Не нужно меня жалеть! — кричит Шерил, когда Бетти и Джагхед пытаются посочувствовать ей из-за потери фабрики.  
— Пожалей меня, — много позже просит Шерил, прижимаясь к Тони. — Я чувствую себя безумно одинокой и будто бы весь мой мир рассыпался на кусочки.  
— Одна его часть никуда не денется, — отвечает Тони, обнимая её.

 **Заслони меня**  
Когда в них целятся, то Бетти и Джагхед замирают на месте, а вот Арчи и Шерил выступают вперед, заслоняя Веронику и Тони.  
Это бессознательное действие, просто инстинкт, но Тони понимает: Шерил готова пожертвовать ради нее собой.

 **Игнорируй меня**  
У них не принято играть в молчанку. Если кому-то что-то не подходит — она говорит прямо. Потому Шерил и удивляет то, что почти неделю Тони ее избегает.  
Шерил на взводе и почти готова устроить ругань, но потом, зайдя в дом, обнаруживает вечеринку-сюрприз.  
— С нашим юбилеем, — говорит Тони и, пусть она перепутала даты, но Шерил не против.

 **Касайся меня**  
Тони проводит пальцами над ее кожей, не касаясь. Шерил чувствует тепло, призрачное прикосновение: плечи, грудь, легкая щекотка над сосками, живот, бедра...  
— Ну коснись же меня, — просит, почти требует, Шерил.  
— Здесь не только ты умеешь тянуть время, — отвечает Тони. — И мы ведь договорились о том, что не коснемся друг друга, пока не сдадим последние экзамены, верно?  
— Глупый договор, — фыркает Шерил и сама прижимается к ладони Тони.

 **Люби меня**  
Они приходят на свадьбы. Вероники и Арчи, Бетти и Джагхеда, даже Кевин, хотя и здорово сомневается, но зовет их обеих, предупредив, что не хочет никаких скандалов.  
— Тетя Шерил, тетя Тони, а когда вы поженитесь? — спрашивает Юнипер с обычной детской непосредственностью.  
— Порой любовь бывает и без свадьбы, — отвечает Шерил. — Во всяком случае, без шумной свадьбы.  
А Тони вспоминает их первое лето вместе и то, как они колесили по Штатам на байке. Вспоминает пустынный пляж, где они обменялись клятвами. И думает: "Да, для любви вполне хватит и двух человек".

 **Моли меня**  
Тони думает, что Шерил легко могла бы оказаться богиней. Юной и мстительной, из тех, кому нужно приносить жертва на алтарь каждые пару недель. Тони готова делать это каждый день.  
И, кажется, Шерил уже успела это понять.

 **Найди меня**  
— Если бы не Хайрам Лодж — я бы никогда с тобой не познакомилась, — говорит Тони. — Так что он помог нам найти друг друга.  
— Надо будет отправить ему открытку в тюрьму с благодарностью, — смеется Шерил.

 **Обворожи меня**  
Это глупая игра, не глупее всех, в которые они играли, но она правда совсем детская. Впрочем, всем все равно. Вечеринка в День Святого Валентина — это тоже довольно по-детски, если подумать.  
— Если бы ваша пара была мифическим существом, то каким? — Вероника читает вытащенную из стопки карточку.  
— Единорогом, — не задумываясь, говорит Бетти.  
— Это из-за шапки? — ухмыляется Джагхед.  
— Ну... на нее можно пришить рог, — Бетти тянется к его голове, но Джагхед отклоняется от нее и хватает за руки.  
— Лесная нимфа, — говорит Тони, когда они успокаиваются. — Которая очаровала меня в тот миг, когда я ее увидела.  
— Думаю, это взаимно, — отвечает Шерил.

 **Прости меня**  
Когда Шерил опускается на колени перед Тони, и берет ее за руку — становится неловко. И из-за сцены, и из-за пристального взгляда Шерил, и потому что остальные в зале "Лабон Нуи" отводят взгляды от них.  
— Ты сможешь простить меня? — спрашивает Шерил. — Я сделаю все, что пожелаешь.  
Тони прекрасно понимает, что это манипуляция, что она пользуется неловкостью Тони, добивается реакции в том месте, где не выйдет отмолчаться.  
— Я постараюсь, — отвечает Тони. — Пожалуйста, встань. Давай поговорим дома.  
Она собирается поймать Шерил на слове. Если уж "все, что пожелаешь". Ведь они обе умеют манипулировать.

 **Разозли меня**  
Они обе не любят скрывать эмоции. Тони можно счесть спокойной только на фоне пламенной Шерил. Но, когда они ссорятся, то не переходят некоторые границы. Потому что обе слишком хорошо понимают: есть такие вещи, после которых к прежнему уже никогда не вернуться.

 **Согрей меня**  
Почему в Тиссельхаусе всегда так холодно? Когда открываешь дверь и выходишь на улицу, то кажется, словно вошла в раскаленную печь, даром что так близко от границы Канады не должно быть настолько жаркое лето (Тони думает, что виной тому глобальное потепление, Шерил, что Ривердейл — просто проклятый город, своего рода Ад и Чистилище на Земле и они обе в чем-то правы). Но в Тиссельхаусе всегда прохладно, и ночами Тони замерзает.  
— Я согрею тебя, — говорит Шерил, покрывая поцелуями шею Тони. — Так, что ты никогда не будешь мерзнуть.  
Тони ей верит, потому что позже, когда они лежат в постели обнявшись, она уже не чувствует холода.  
 **  
Терпи меня**  
— Потерпи немного, — шепчет Тони.  
— Физическая боль меня не пугает, — беззаботно отвечает Шерил, но ее выдают побелевшие пальцы, которыми она сжимает ручку кресла.  
Татуировщик сочувственно улыбается.

 **Убеди меня**  
Сложнее всего для Шерил оказывается убедить Тони принимать подарки. Не так, как было с Джози, которая боялась проявлений внимания: Тони не напугать такой мелочью, как валентинка в форме свиного сердца... Но Тони не любит дорогих подарков.  
— Как я могу уговорить тебя? — спрашивает Шерил.  
— Только, если все траты будут за мой счет, — отвечает Тони.  
Билеты на самолет до Парижа лежат на столике между ними.

 **Фантазируй обо мне**  
Отношения на расстоянии — это сложно. Тем сложнее, когда ты не знаешь, позвонит ли твоя девушка сегодня или нет. И не знаешь, каким будет этот звонок, возможно, коротким:  
— Как твои дела?  
— Отлично, а твои?  
— Тоже неплохо.  
Тони терпеть не может такие короткие разговоры, но это лучше, чем вовсе не слышать Шерил.  
Хорошо, что сегодня не такой.  
У Шерил есть время, у Тони тоже.  
А до этого они не говорили две недели. Опять какие-то проблемы со связью и дела. Слишком много дел (как проще было, когда они обе еще учились, взрослая жизнь — это тоже сложно).  
— Ты думала обо мне? — мурлычет Шерил. — Представляла мое лицо?  
— Очень часто, — отвечает Тони, закрывая глаза. — Я представляю тебя рядом со мной прямо сейчас.  
— Ты фантазировала о моих прикосновениях, — голос Шерил течет, словно патока или кленовый сироп, она не спрашивает, она утверждает. — О том, как я зарываюсь пальцами в твои волосы, о том, как прикусываю мочку уха и тяну одну из твоих сережек так, что это почти больно.  
— Конечно, — шепчет Тони. — И о том, как я касаюсь тебя и твоей мягкой кожи.  
Отношения на расстоянии — это сложно, но они справляются.

 **Хватай меня**  
Когда они сидят в кино, то Шерил так сильно хватается за руку Тони, что наверняка останется синяк.  
Тони не против, но ей кажется, что реакция на романтическую комедию должна быть какой-то другой.

 **Царапай меня**  
Тони каждый раз неловко, когда она оставляет царапины на чувствительной и тонкой коже Шерил. Шерил не против, она даже не скрывает их. Тони помнит, как расцарапала ей плечи в порыве страсти, а Шерил на следующий день надела платье с открытыми плечами, так что все могли видеть следы.

 **Чувствуй меня**  
Возвращение Шерил Тони чувствует всем нутром. Это не звук, не запах, не какие-то внешние признаки. Просто сердце начинает биться иначе.  
И, на самом деле, момент после этого и до того, как Шерил войдет в комнату, скорее напряжен, чем приятен. Словно увидеть молнию и считать до того, как услышишь грохот грома.  
За то потом — становится намного лучше.  
— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, — говорит Шерил, когда Тони поднимается и без слов целует ее.

 **Штопай меня**  
— Тебе стоило бы обратиться в больницу, — говорит Тони, но все равно делает очередной стежок. — Я не врач.  
— Поверь, Ти-Ти, ты сделаешь это лучше и быстрее врачей, — отвечает Шерил, откидываясь на спинку дивана. — К тому же, они обязательно спросят, откуда у меня раны от средневекового меча.  
— В больнице Ривердейла? Очень сомневаюсь, они и не такое видели

 **Щади меня**  
— Прекрати поддаваться! — ухмыляется Шерил. — Ты же можешь сильнее.  
Тони понимает, что зря согласилась учить ее рукопашному бою (взамен на стрельбу из лука), но отказывать Шерил она не умеет.

 **Эвакуируй меня**  
Во время пожара Тони буквально выносит Шерил на руках. И потом она думает, что сделала это из самых эгоистичных мотивов. Потому что жить без Шерил она бы уже не смогла.

 **Явись мне**  
Тони не идет призрачный облик. Сине-белые цвета явно не ее... Шерил думает, что сама выглядела бы эффектнее.  
— И с какой целью ты явилась мне в эту темную ночь? — насмешливо спрашивает Шерил.  
Тони открывает рот, собираясь ответить что-то... Но фыркает.  
— Чувствую себя Духом Прошлого Рождества, — говорит она и тянется стереть грим. — Мне кажется, эта постановка была бы логичнее, если уж ты хочешь что-то о призраках.  
Шерил улыбается и тянется поцеловать Тони.  
— Ну... мы можем еще подумать, решение не окончательное.  
— Теперь ты тоже немного призрак, — отвечает Тони и стирает грим уже с лица Шерил.


End file.
